como romeo y julieta
by tobi obi uchi
Summary: Para Obito la vira era como una mierda: fea y no tiene sentido. Su vida ya no le importaba en el mas mínimo, hasta el punto de quiere atentar contra el fracasando en el intento, hasta que alguien le ofrece una nueva propuesta; vengarse de aquellas basura que lo convirtieron en lo que es


Un amor separado por la sociedad...dos familias separadas por esto como una maldición. Hasta que dos jóvenes deciden romper esa maldición con su amor y harán lo que sea con tal de estar juntos

¿Serán capaces de enfrentar a su familia por su amo?

¿Que estarían dispuestos hacer por el otro?

narusasu

Otras parejitas

hashimada

kakaibi

kisaita

painobi

painkona

narugaa

hashimito

kakumada

kakuhida

sasodei

suisasu

oraosaso..wtf?!

Aclaraciones del fic

-naruto no me pertenece pero el fic es mío

-el fi es del siglo XVI

-Si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean y ahórrense los comentarios ofensivos

Antes de que me maten no habrá narusasu al principio explicar es por qué el odio entre las dos familias y eso

Edad de los personajes que salen en este capitulo

madara 18

hashirama 21

mito 18

izuna 12

tobirama 14

tsunade 13

kushina 12

Nunca antes había visto una noche tan negra y fría como antes. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban de sus pálidas mejillas mientras se helaba con el frio viento. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que ya lo había perdido

….porque justamente era el día de su boda

Una rabia inundo su ser con rapidez ¿Por qué? Era la única pregunta que se formulaba y no encontraba una respuesta que le satisficiera completamente ¿porque si tu me mas, te casas con otra persona?

Si, Uchiha Madara lloraba sentando en la orilla de la catarata en el Valle del fin, mientras en algún lugar su amor imposible, Senju Hashirama contraía matrimonio con Mito Uzumaki

Sabía que no se casaba por amor con aquella mujer, sabía que a la única persona a la que amaría seria a él y solo a el …. Aun si contrajera nupcias con alguien más

Y vaya que sabía que era la persona que más amaba; o al menos eso se demostraba en aquellas noches de pasión donde se entregaban en aquellos actos de deseo desenfrenado. Pero ya no sería así, ya no más

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?, Por qué ahora estaba con Mito y no con al, entre sus brazos? Primero, sabía de antemano, que su amor era un imposible, que si no terminaba, siempre estaría en las sombras como el secreto más profundo. Sin embargo, eso parecía no importarles hasta que llego

Mito Uzumaki era una hermosa mujer de las pocas sobrevivientes; su reino había quedado destruido por la guerra y además era de las pocas personas de ese lugar que había sido de la realeza, junto a su pequeña hermana Kushina

Pronto esa hermosa mujer encanto con su belleza e inteligencia a Hashirama. Pero no había nada de amor, sino un profundo cariño pero por lo menos eso era bien visto en sociedad no como lo suyo

Un pequeño solloza escapo de sus labios sin poder contenerlo; sus brazos se aferraban a si mismo, buscando de alguna manera algún tipo de protección mientras se mordía el labio callando sus sollozan así como su sufrimiento

Siempre se había dicho que era de idiotas enamorarse; pero él no solamente se había enamorado, sino que lo amaba ¡demonios! ¡Lo amaba con toda su maldita alma y esta había desechado su amor para irse a los brazos de aquella pelirroja!

Pero tenía que olvidarlo, tenía que enterrar ese amor que solo le causaba sufrimiento; pero sobretodo se las pagaría nadie la rompía el corazón a un Uchiha y salía airoso. No, claro que no, Hashirama pagaría sufrimiento con sufrimiento y lo haría con creces

Sus lágrimas no cesaban de salir, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no mas volvería a llorar, no ya no lloraría por aquel que había tomado su amor como su juguete personal y juro ante aquella majestuosa cascada que separaba sus dos reinos que se vengaría, costara lo que costara

…

Mientras el joven Uchiha juraba venganza en contra de que alguna vez fue su amante este se encontraba con Mito Uzumaki en el centro del país del fuego. La gente festejaba llena de júbilo y emoción ante aquella unión de aquellos dos jóvenes que habían unido sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio

Pero por otro lado Hashirama se encontraba en la peor de las penurias, sabia que lo que esta ba haciendo estaba mal que era una grandísima estupidez, que no tenía que haberse casado con Mito por que la persona que realmente hubiera querido desposar simplemente no podía

"Madara" pensó inconsciente el castaño mientras pensaba en aquel azabache que la había prometido amor eterno, rompiéndola aquella promesa aquella misma noche "seguramente me odiaras, pero no te culpo. Pero también debes entender que nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio"

-estas bien?-pregunto Mito mientras le miraba preocupada

-no, estor perfectamente- contesto el castaño mientras le sonreía falsamente

-te notabas algo deprimido- menciono la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba con cariño

-no me pasa nada, no te preocupes- alego mientras le correspondía el abrazo- no quiero que te preocupes por mi estamos de fiesta no?, no te mortifiques por eso

-pero- la chica quiso objetar pero unos labios le acallaron

-no hables mas- susurro el Senju separándose de ella para adentrarse entre el mar de invitados

-Hashirama- murmuro ella mientras un haz de tristeza decoraba su hermoso rostro- no tienes que mentirte así- termino su oración mientras sentía que su corazón se oprimía

-oni-chan!-gritaba alegremente una pequeña pelirroja mientras se aferraba a su mano y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa/donde está tu novio?-preguntaba hiperactiva mientras miraba a todos los lados

-no importa mucho Kushina- le sonrió con ternura a su hermanita que le miraba de forma inquisidora- mira no quieres comer?- ofreció nerviosa la pelirroja mayor

Kushina se quedo callada, a pesar de su corta edad no era ninguna tonta y sabia que su hermana le ocultaba algo. El problema es que no sabía que era y no la parecía el momento de interrogarla a si que sonrió ampliamente jalándola hacia si

-claro! me muero de hambre- exclamo feliz como siempre la pequeña Kushina mientras arrastraba, literalmente a Mito en sentido contrario de donde se había ido su reciente marido

Mientras con el mencionado, este se encontraba con su hermano Tobirama y su prima Tsunade. Ambos le felicitaban con su unión con Mito y la verdad es que le agradecían, ambos sabían sobre la relación no tan secreta con el Uchiha y la agradecían que Hashirama por fin dejaba ese caprichito y por fin sentar cabeza, como debe ser

-me alegro mucho por ti, hermano- le felicito el alvino mientras sonreía hipócritamente

-yo también te felicito primito- le siguió la rubia mientras pasaba unos de sus bazos por el hombro de él casado- por fin recapacitaste

-...-se quedo callado mientras los observaba con desgano, la verdad es que no los aguantaba y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y olvidarse de la situación

-no vas hablar o qué?- pregunto divertida Tsunade

-y que las digo? que estoy realmente feliz con una mujer que no siento más que una linda amistad y a la persona a la que amo a cabo de perderla- soltó con rencor congelando a los otros dos

-pero sabes que estás equivocado- espeto Tobirama que miraba de mal modo a su hermano- tu no lo masa, no puedes amarlo

-yo lo amo- replico con rabia- pero eso ya no importa, me case con Mito y mi historia con Madara quedara en el olvido

-pero recuerda que su familia que gobierna el país del aire nos ha estado queriendo declarar la guerra, es nuestro enemigo- intervino Tsunade con seriedad- obvio que además que es un hombre y es anti-natural- agrego haciendo enojar al mayor

-mira hermano- esta vez comenzó el alvino- Mito es una buena mujer sabrás que con el tiempo te enamoraras de ella y...

-eso es imposible- le corto Hashirama- uno no puede amar a alguien con el tiempo- y dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse

-dónde vas?- exigieron los dos al unisonó mientras le miraban con reproche

-un lugar donde no les interesa- contesto vagamente dejándolos con la palabra en la boca

...

Madara se encontraba en aquella mansión que llamaba hogar, se encontraba vagando por los pasillos, parecía como un alma en pena que no encontraba el descanso eterno

No encontraba refugio con nadie, su hermanito Izuna se encontraba con su prima Mikoto además no quería preocuparlo por su problemas, no ahorita

Siguió vagando un poco mas hasta llegar a su habitación la cual era grande y lujosa digna de la realeza pero no se podía apreciar muy bien pues la oscuridad tapaba todo aquello

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con paso decidido y seguro camino hasta donde estaba su cama respirando profundamente se sentía tan cansado que se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona y el sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba

-no deberías estar en tu boda con tu esposa, Hashirama?- pregunto con pesadez mientras lo buscaba con la mano

-...- el otro callo mientras miraba al moreno con la poca luz que se filtraba en la gran ventana que se encontraba al lado

-no vas a contestarme?- exigió mientras con su mano atrapaba la muñeca del castaño

-quería verte- confeso mientras juntaba mas a él juntando sus frentes mientras le aturdía el cálido aliento del moreno que lo miraba con reproche e ira

-que malo, yo no deseo verte- soltó con rabia mientras se soltaba dispuesto a irse pero el otro no dejaba de agarrarle- suéltame- ordeno tratando de zafarse

-no- fue su simple contestación mientras hacia su contacto más cercano

-acaso no entiendes? No quiero tenerte cerca- dijo con frías palabras- te odio- soltó con ira

-no lo dices en serio

-claro que lo digo en serio- aseguro

-tú no puedes odiarme

Madara si hubiese objetar algo no hubiese podido ya que pronto sus labios fueron sellado en un beso profundo, al principio se negaba, pero eso labios la aturdían y sin darse cuenta ya estaba correspondiendo aquel contacto. Sus manos acariciaban las largas hebras castañas mientras el contrario le acariciaba la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. Después de un momento, se tuvieron que separar mientras sus pulmones exigían aire, aunque a ellos no les importa demasiado

-te amo- dijo el castaño mientras lo abrazaba con ternura

-yo te odio- siseo molesto mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre los hombros tratando de alejarlo de si- eres un desgraciado

-no me digas eso- replico con el corazón roto mientras lo besaba con devoción que no era para nada rechazado- sabes que realmente no tenia ninguna alternativa

-Claro que si la tenias!- grito empujándolo- pero no, tenias que callar esas voces que te criticaban, no? entonces, ve con ella! a mi déjame en paz, no quiero verte, para mí no eres más que una escoria que no significa nada para mí- dijo con odio, aunque sabía perfectamente que no hablaba enteramente en serio

-sabias lo que la gente murmuraba, los rumore, estaba harto

-bueno si quieres tapar las apariencias por qué no te largas? si no lo sabes hay un muchedumbre esperándote- comento sarcástico Madara

-necesitaba verte

-pero te casas con otra persona, que irónico

-cállate- exigió Hashirama, ya estaba cansado de sus palabras crudas y llenas de odio

- y si no me callo?- le reto

-te hare callar

-como sui te atrevieras- se rio un poco

El Senju realmente estaba molesto, había huido de su propia boda (ya casado, desgraciadamente) solo para estar con él y ahora lo trataba como si fuera la peor escoria. Sin embargo se acerco al moreno agarrándolo del brazo y lazándolo a la cama ignorando los reclamos de este. Rápidamente se puso encima del tratando de ignorar los golpes e intentos de patadas que le lanzaba el otro

-¡suéltame, maldito bastardo!- gritaba sin el menor pudor Madara mientras sentía que sus piernas eran separadas a la fuerza- ¡no te atreverías! ¡Suéltame ¡- sequia gritando

-shh- le cayó colocando uno de sus dedos en esos finos labios- solo relájate- y dicho esto se agacho pasando sus labios en aquel fino y blanco cuello

-ahh- suspiro inevitablemente mientras el poco control se iba por el desagüe al igual que su cordura- n-no… no lo hagas- intentaba detenerlo pero esos besos, esos labios chocando en su clavícula hacia que quisiera más- n-no te detengas- suspiro otra vez y sus manos acariciaban el cabello de su amante haciendo que este se sorprendiera de sobremanera

-no decías que me odiabas- comento divertido mientras se incorporaba para quitarle la ropa y este se dejaba e incluso le ayudaba a ir más deprisa

-tu cállate- reclamo Madara mientras lo besaba demandante y trataba de quitarle también la ropa- todavía te odio, pero se siente bien- soltó una gélida mirada

Pronto comenzaron a besarse con pasión manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con insistencia y ninguno de los dos quería dar tregua cuando sus lenguas se encontraban dando una feroz pelea

Sus caricias subían más de tono; el castaño miraba extasiado a su amante se retorcía y le exigía placer, placer que le otorgaría a como dé lugar. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente sus piernas llegando a sus muslos sintiendo el estremecimiento de aquella piel pálida

-creo que vamos muy rápido- atino a decir el Uchiha pero no pudo continuar cuando sintió uno de los finos y largos dedos del Senju se adentraba en su interior haciéndolo jadear y arquear la espalda

-pero te encanta- le contesto de manera seductora Hashirama mientras se acercaba al oído del menor y se lo mordía levemente metiendo un segundo dedo en el interior haciendo que al azabache soltara un pequeño jadeo

-e-entonces...ah... Si quieres rápido- un dedo alcanzaba su próstata haciéndolo delirar- déjate de esto y cógeme ya- exigió mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas para separarse del castaño

- y dónde vas?- pregunto confundido mirando como este se paraba y se ponía de pie dejándolo embobado por ver tal belleza en todo su resplandor

-que ves?- pregunto curioso mientras el castaño se sentaba al borde de la cama y aprovechando esto se sentó en sus piernas poniendo sus piernas en los costados de Hashirama

-te ves tan sexy- suspiro mientras sus manos se aferraban a los costados de su amante alzándolo preparando para penetrarlo

Lentamente esos dos cuerpos fueron convirtiéndose en uno solo donde solo conocía el amor que se tenían el uno al otro entrelazados con el erotismo y la excitación. Quedaron así un rato quietos hasta que Madara comenzó a mover sus caderas indicando que ya podía comenzar con las embestidas, orden que acato de inmediato moviendo sus caderas al compás siguiendo su sensual baile

El cuarto se llenaba de sus gemidos y para ellos dos no había nada más en el mundo que el otro; el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con el contrario, su placer, sus gemidos, sus manos acariciando la piel ajena reclamándolo coma suya

Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquel acto carnal, el único donde demostraban su amor, pero todo llegaba a su fin culminando en un gran y satisfactorio orgasmo mientras gritaban el nombre de la persona que le había otorgado placer

Sus respiraciones mientras asimilaban lo que habían hecho ¿porque siempre caían en sus bajos instintos?, sabían que ya no harían mas aquel pecado que los hacia tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo

-te amo- murmuro Hashirama mientras se separaba del lentamente y lo acomodaba como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo

-...- no decía nada, le dolía tanto sus palabras

-Madara- susurro este mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, pero el azabache ladeo el rostro impidiéndoselo

-vete, alguien te está esperando-dijo con debilidad en su voz y se maldijo por ello

-yo

-¿que no entiendes? solo lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama dándole la espalda

Hashirama suspiro cansado. Era demasiado comprensible que el Uchia no lo quisiera ver, entonces, ¿cómo habían hecho el amor hacia unos instantes? había sido un impulso, una mera necesidad para desahogar sus sentimientos más profundos

Quería continuar, pero sabía que el azabache era una cajita de sorpresas así que sin decir nada se vistió lentamente y abandono a Madara solo en la habitación por la ventana, como había entrado antes

-eres un idiota Hashirama- dijo en un susurro Madara cuando estaba solo en su amplio lecho- pero aun así te amo- soltó mientras una lagrima caía

La noche desaprecia dejándole paso a un hermoso amanecer

...

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche y el hacia lo que sea para olvidarlo, pero realmente no podía hacerlo, se moría por dentro y nadie lo notaba; pero eso sí, si él se moría, Hashirama tenía que morir con él, eso era un promesa

-hermano, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Izuna

-¿yo? no, estoy bien- se hacia el desentendido

-es que has estado muy distraído y estas muy pálido- comento el menor

-tal vez no he dormido bien o algo por el estilo- se excusó patéticamente, aunque sabía que su hermano no caería tan fácil

-es por Hashirama,¿ verdad?- pregunto con total calma

-...- el mayor se quedó en shock, ¿cómo sabia?- no sé de qué me hablas Izuna

-no tienes por qué mentirme, sus gemido se escuchaban hasta en mi habitación- confeso Izuna con tranquilidad

-ahhh no sé cómo lo dices tan natural- soltó con pesadez mientras le miraba con una sonrisa cansada- y si es por el

-pues él se lo pierde- soltó de repente Izuna dejando en shock, si otra vez, al otro- si no quiso valorarte, es que no sabe de lo que se perdió- dijo con sinceridad mientras le sonreía con ternura

-Izuna- dijo el mayor y como por impulso abrazo a su hermano con un gran cariño- gracias- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-sabes que siempre contaras conmigo- dijo alentándolo o por lo menos pero el mayor no contesto- ¿estás bien?

El otro se separó, estaba más pálido asustando así al más pequeño

-no me siento muy bien- y justo dicho esto se había desmayado cayendo de bruces al suelo

...

Se había despertado, ya se sentía mejor aunque le dolía la cabeza, ¿se había desmayado?, y ¿dónde estaba? Se levantó lentamente y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación, genial, lo malo es que no sabía cual

-hasta que te despierta bello durmiente- oyó una voz burlona e instantáneamente la reconoció

-¿cuánto tiempo me desmaye?- pregunto demandante, como odiaba a su primo

-no te pongas así, yo solo decía- replicaba Hikaku aun con una sonrisa decorando su rostro- necesito hablare contigo- sentencio ahora serio

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- soltó con desprecio

-claro que si, por que te desmayaste?

- porque quise- comento sarcástico- obvio que no lo se

-lo suponía- suspiro- sino no tuvieras esa clase de humor conmigo

-ya, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- ahora si se estaba empezando a asustar

-pues aprovechando de que estabas desmayado y que soy médico pues aproveche darte un chequeo para ver que tenías- explico nervioso y callo. Sabía que la noticia era muy grave y no lo tomaría de muy buen modo a si que tenía que ser sutil, pero por otra parte también se moría de ganas de ver la cara de su arrogante primo - es que me di cuenta que...eresundoncelyqueestasesperan dounhijo- dijo de un sopetón, demonios no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro

-estas bromeando, ¿verdad?- sí, si le había entendido y estaba aterrado

-no

-ahhhhh...ok- y se desmayó otra vez, aunque esta vez por la agradable noticia

-no puedo creer que se desmaye otra vez- dijo Hikaku con un gran suspiro mientras veía al bello durmiente- bueno la diré Izuna que será tío- se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la habitación dejando al azabache solo

No lo sabían, pero esto solo desecan daría una cadena de odio y sufrimiento

Continuara...

mpreg? jejejeje sé que alguno no les gusta pero no se preocupen pasara rápido ni lo sentirán

Por favor comenten y denle oportunidad a este fic marihuanero


End file.
